


No Need to Get Up (complete)

by Wargasms



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Enemas, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of the watersports prompt of my own i filled. heh. this is for toni, tbh. /tips hat</p><p>(i put it all together in one post cuz it was annoying me)</p><p>i filled my own prompt /o\</p><p>I had this idea of them cuddled on a couch under a blanket watching some tv and one of them goes down on the other. Then just after the person above comes, the Amis show up and the person below has to stay down there during a movie/s? (I'm assuming the blanket and some strategic pillows would hide them, just go with it) SO, the person below just... holds the other's cock in his mouth? and like at some point... (omg i don't usually go for watersports but sometimes u get an itch, ya know?) person above has to pee but can't get up and the person below ends up drinking it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Get Up (complete)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissTheBoy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheBoy7/gifts).



After he came, Grantaire let Enjolras go soft inside his mouth. He was kneeling on the floor in front of Enjolras, arms around his waist and cheek on Enjolras’ thigh. Enjolras pet Grantaire’s hair as he caught his breath. His pants and boxers were around his knees, and Grantaire had them pinned under his chest. Grantaire was achingly hard but he didn’t want to move. There was a blanket around his shoulders, they’d been cuddling under it before this happened.

“Are you going to get up?” Enjolras asked.

Grantaire hummed a negative and buried his face into the hair of Enjolras’ groin. He had a couple pillows under him, and if he weren’t dying to come himself, he’d be perfectly comfortable.

“Well, I’m cold,” Enjolras replied and tugged the blanket up over his shoulders. Grantaire closed his eyes and hummed contentedly when Enjolras’ legs curled around his shoulders and hugged him close. He kept shifting and after a moment, Grantaire realized Enjolras was hiding him. Then the TV went on.

Grantaire moaned and let himself relax into the position. Enjolras’ cock lay on his tongue and the air soon became stuffy, but it smelled of come and Enjolras, so he didn’t care.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there when the apartment door opened.

They both jumped, but Grantaire quickly froze, unsure what to do. Enjolras acted first, laying a last pillow to hide the shape of Grantaire’s head in his lap. Really, to Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Marius, it just looked like Enjolras was sprawled in the chair with a bunch of pillows and blankets.

This was not helping Grantaire’s erection.

“Hey, what are you watching?” Courfeyrac asked and plopped on the couch, nearest Enjolras. Combeferre took the middle seat and Marius the other corner.

“I don’t know, whatever was on,” Enjolras replies, and Grantaire holds back the desire to start sucking just to see how Enjolras reacts.

“I think FX is doing a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon,” Marius commented and Courfeyrac crowed.

“Just the first three?” Combeferre asked.

“All four,” Marius corrected and Enjolras, that bastard, picked up the remote and punched in the channel.

Grantaire tightens his teeth against Enjolras’ cock, only to receive a swat to the head and a buck of Enjolras’ hips. No one seemed to notice though, as Johnny Depp made his appearance then. Yes, they’d caught the beginning of ‘Curse of the Black Pearl’. Fuck his luck. He could practically hear the smug smirk on Enjolras’ face.

Grantaire swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth and sucked Enjolras for a breath. Enjolras didn’t even react. So, he did it again now and then, gently suckling for a few seconds longer each time. After a while he drifted away in his mind, not listening to the talk above him, not registering that someone handed Enjolras a drink, nor that Enjolras had rested it softly on his head.

With the commercials and extra feature presentations FX had, it was easily two hours later before Grantaire realized Enjolras was trying to get his attention. He gave a soft grunt and tried to blink the fog away.

“I have to piss,” he heard the whisper. Grantaire could also hear the others moving around. Courfeyrac was talking, but his voice came from the kitchen. Enjolras was repeating himself, a little insistently, “You hear me? I have to pee!”

Grantaire grunted then pressed his face against Enjolras, letting his cock slip further into his mouth. This was not what Enjolras expected; he gasped and stammered, “What does that mean? You want? I’m gonna--”

He hummed and nodded his head as best he could. Enjolras froze then exhaled slowly, sliding a hand under the blanket, into Grantaire’s hair. He thought Enjolras would pull him off, but he pressed Grantaire just that much closer. For a moment nothing happened, then Enjolras groaned and warmth flooded Grantaire’s mouth.

He swallowed quickly, eyes clenched shut at the bitter taste. Enjolras had obviously been holding it for a while. Grantaire moaned in relief when Enjolras finished, his tummy full and sloshy. Enjolras immediately went plump in his mouth. Grantaire has been hard since he started. 

God, the things he would do for Enjolras.

__

Towards the end of ‘Dead Man’s Chest’ Marius took a call from Cosette and left shortly after. Combeferre had seen ‘At World’s End’ but not ‘On Stranger Tides’, so he went to his room to do some work. It was just Courfeyrac, laying on the couch, that saw Enjolras throw off the blanket and pillows to pull Grantaire up into his lap.

“Holy shit! Has he been there all this time?” Courfeyrac gawked.

“Shhh,” Enjolras said to them both. Grantaire was a wreck, sweaty and flushed, groaning as Enjolras massaged his aching calves and thighs.

“Wow, you guys are kinkier than I imagined,” Courfeyrac chuckled and turned back to the movie.

“Have to pee,” Grantaire moaned, trying to stand so Enjolras could tuck himself away and pull his underwear and pants back in place. Grantaire’s legs were asleep, the pins and needles feeling was overwhelming. He sat back down in Enjolras’ lap with a huff, bouncing his legs to get the blood flowing again. Grantaire winced at, besides the obvious, his stomach gurgling with the movement. When he could finally feel his feet, he gasped, “Need help.”

“Yeah, I got you, here,” Enjolras helped him back to his feet, standing as well and half-carrying Grantaire to the bathroom.

Once they were alone, Enjolras stood behind Grantaire, hands reaching around to undo his pants and slide them, with his boxer, down off his hips. Next he tugged Grantaire’s shirt off and told him, “In the shower.”

He stepped out of his clothes and over to the toilet to relieve himself.

“No, I said, in the shower,” Enjolras repeated in a more commanding tone as he stripped.

“But, I really need--” Grantaire didn’t get to finish, Enjolras was crowding him into the tub and turning on the shower.

Enjolras had his back to the water and Grantaire’s back hugged to his chest. Arms wrapped around him, Enjolras’ hands were cupping Grantaire’s balls and jacking his dick to full hardness.

“No!” Grantaire sobbed, bladder painfully full.

“Yes. I’m gonna jack you off, then you can piss, right here in the shower. I want to feel it on my hand. God damn, Grantaire, you think you can pull a kink like that on me and not expect me to play with it?”

Oh, Grantaire was fucked. He tipped his head back to rest on Enjolras’ shoulder and moaned. Enjolras backed them up a step, getting Grantaire under the flow of water as well, then took the body soap to slick the fist on Grantaire’s dick. The other returned to splay over Grantaire’s aching lower tummy, just a threatening presence. 

He whined, trying to keep his hips still, certain that Enjolras could feel the liquid shifting inside him. The sensations were conflicting and just entirely too much. If he hadn’t been in an aroused state for the last four or so hours, it might have taken much longer, but it was made embarrassingly short by Enjolras’ next comments.

“You’re such a cockslut you don’t care what comes out the end, so long as it’s in your mouth. I’m going to make you do that, maybe while I’m studying, so I don’t have to get up. I’ll get a few Redbulls, you know those run right through me. I’ll have you whimpering for the bathroom in no time.”

The spasming muscles of his sudden orgasm sent pain through his bladder and all too quickly the pleasure was chased away. As Grantaire went soft, the urine began to trickle free, then flowed. Enjolras murmured praise in Grantaire’s ear, fingers running through the stream and directing it back to run hot across his balls while the hand splayed on his stomach pushed inward.

Grantaire grunted and squirmed until there was no more, then sagged back against Enjolras.

He rinsed the soap off the front of Grantaire before pressing him against the wall. There was a towel rack there, and Grantaire gripped it, pressing his left cheek to the tile so he could cut his eyes back and see as Enjolras guided his hips backwards. He nudged Grantaire’s feet as far apart as they could go in the tub (and yes, there was a bathmat on the floor so they didn’t slip, safety first). 

Rubbing his erection over Grantaire’s ass cheek, Enjolras dribbling more body soap on the small of his back. Two fingers trailed through it, guiding soap down Grantaire’s crack before circling the pucker and pressing into him. By the time both had worked their way into him, to scissor him apart, Grantaire was desperate again, whimpering pitifully to convey the need he didn’t have the words to voice.

Enjolras wasn’t in much better control, fingers withdrawing and quickly replaced by the head of his cock. Grantaire keened and shoved back to meet the thrust that followed, pushing off the wall some and canting his hips. Enjolras grabbed one hip, fingers clenching so hard they left bruises. He used the other for balance and fucked Grantaire with the hard buck of his hips.

Grantaire was certain the tile pattern would be imprinted into his cheek, but he would wear it proudly because this was a thing of beauty, a pure work of art. Grantaire was already wrecked, on edge and ready to go off again with the slighted touch to his dick. Maybe, if he tried to concentrate on Enjolras’ cock slamming into him, stretching him open harshly then withdrawing slowly, if he tried to find the right angle, he might even get off without any touching. Instead, he was content listening to Enjolras lose himself.

Little pants of breath turned to moans each time Enjolras sunk deep and he was losing the control it took to pull back with the teasing drag of a moment ago. He picked up tempo and force until all that could be heard was the running water, Enjolras’ pleasured grunts and the slap of skin.

Grantaire held his breath when Enjolras’ hips stuttered then rutted against him, pumping his come deep. He leaning into Grantaire with a guttural moan, grabbing at the towel rack to steady himself as he finished, breath flooding Grantaire’s back, “Don’t. Move.”

“What?” Grantaire croaked, whole groin throbbing with every heartbeat.

“Don’t move. I’ll take care of you in a moment, if you behave.”

Christ, it was unfair how quickly Enjolras could compose himself, but Grantaire didn’t move. Neither did Enjolras, he stayed pressed close as possible until his cock wilted enough, then he sighed and piss began to fill Grantaire’s ass, mixing with Enjolras’ come.

Grantaire whimpered, dick surging and dripping precome as the hot liquid spread inside him. It was comforting and torturing at the same time, and Grantaire went a bit dizzy. Enjolras released his hip to fist the base of Grantaire’s dick, stroking upward. By the time his thumb ran over the head, Grantaire went boneless with another orgasm.

Catching him effortlessly, Enjolras lowered Grantaire smoothly to his knees. Fluids emptied his body, along with the last of Grantaire’s consciousness, and he whited out.

__

He came around slowly, in bits and pieces, so he sort of knows Enjolras had rinsed them both thoroughly, wrapped Grantaire in a towel and guided him to bed. All that really mattered, though, was that they were curled up under clean soft sheets, Enjolras spooning Grantaire in a tangle of limbs and kissing any bare skin he could reach.

Grantaire smiled and turned his head, straining to get a kiss. Enjolras was more than happy to oblige. When his neck protested, Grantaire sighed and spun around in Enjolras’ grasp. He pressed his body flush against Enjolras and smiled, “I love you.”

Enjolras grinned and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, too. Back with me now?”

Grantaire hummed an affirmative and kissed him back until he was forced to break away with a yawn.

Enjolras rubbed his nose against Grantaire’s then kissed the tip. “And now I lose you to sleep.”

“Always yours, anyway,” Grantaire mumbled, tucking himself against Enjolras’ chest. “Come with me.”

He kissed Grantaire’s hair and replied, “Anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> FX is a channel here in America that often plays movie marathons and sometimes their dvd extra features, jsyk


End file.
